


【卡带】圣诞节带着玩具吃炸鸡吧∧ ∧

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606





	【卡带】圣诞节带着玩具吃炸鸡吧∧ ∧

 “哼哼哼，哼哼哼，哼哼～哼哼哼～”

 卡卡西一边戴上手套一边愉快的哼着歌，窗外不远处接二连三的在空中炸出烟火，圣诞节的气氛到了晚上很是浓郁。

 

他和带土今天都不值班，白天外面呼呼的下了一整天的大雪，带土和卡卡西躲在被炉里谁也不想出门。

卡卡西捧着两天前刚买的亲热系列重温，旁边是他刚刚剥好的橘子放在趴在桌子上的带土嘴边。橘子剥的很干净，一点白丝都没有，带土虽然不在意有没有白丝，但看卡卡西认真跟橘子较劲的样子很有意思，看的也乐呵。

 就这样剥好后，两人分吃。带土不愿把手从被炉里拿出，张开嘴向讨要橘子。卡卡西掰开甘甜多汁的橘子一瓣瓣的喂他，带土吃完一瓣卡卡西再放进一瓣，还剩一半的时候，卡卡西自己吃掉了。 就这样消磨了一天的时光。

到了傍晚雪下的小了些，外面也开始有了节日的气氛，可偏偏这时候两人为晚饭吃什么争执起来。 “卡卡西，今天可是圣诞节啊！没有蛋糕的圣诞节怎么过啊！”带土气鼓鼓。

 “带土，你不要忘了去年订的特大号蛋糕说要请大家一起吃，结果一个人都没来，最后怎么消灭掉的，还记得吗？”卡卡西耷拉着死鱼眼看着他，每当想起那段既甜蜜又甜死人的回忆让他既想笑又想哭。

 带土听到这话，惭愧起来。

去年盼了许久的圣诞节终于到了，他一大早就去最爱的甜品店定制了一个特大号蛋糕。结果去邀请大家的时候才知道整个村子已经围绕在恋爱的酸臭之中了。

作为一个单身了30年的单身狗，本以为单身久了就会习惯，但看到周围的朋友都成双成对，才知道狗粮原来这么难吃。赌气的一人拿着刀叉干完了半个大蛋糕，吃到再也吃不下的时候，开始向一直坐在桌子旁看他吃的室友兼同事兼老同学开始抱怨，发誓明年一定也要找个情侣一起过圣诞节！

 一直默默地不说话的卡卡西，直盯盯的看着带土，轻轻的说了一句：“要不带土和我交往吧。”

 带土听到这话差点噎到，艰难的吞下嘴里的蛋糕，很不耐烦的说：“卡卡西你别开玩笑了！今天是圣诞节不是愚人节！”

 “带土和我交往吧。”卡卡西继续说。

 “都跟你说别开玩笑了，为什么我们要交往啊？”带土切下一块特大的放在盘子里正要开动，卡卡西突然紧紧的抓着他的手，“和我交往吧。”

 还没完没了是吧！带土把盘子推到卡卡西面前，指着盘子里的蛋糕说：“把它吃完我就答应跟你交往。”

带土知道卡卡西讨厌甜食，尤其是对奶油到了憎恶的地步，恶搞他时喂他吃奶油他能刷三次牙。所以带土知道他不会吃的。

 卡卡西拿起干净的刀叉，一口一口优雅的吃着蛋糕，带土看的目瞪口呆。当卡卡西把盘子里吃完后，看向带土，“可以跟我交往吗？”

带土心里开始发抖，他从没见过卡卡西这种攻势，颤抖着声音问了一句：“你……不会是认真的吧？”

“我是认真的，带土，很认真。”

 他的眼神和语气一样，咄咄逼人。带土不由自主的想要逃走，刚挪了一小步就被人抓住了手腕。带土却反射性的伸出另一只手做抵抗，不料又被卡卡西抓住，并一直把他推向墙边，直到抵上墙才停下来。

两人的身手本来不分上下，但带土心乱，气散了用不上力，只能红着脸看着卡卡西不断挣扎，“你……你快放开我。”

“我喜欢你。”卡卡西轻轻的说。

带土不知是被吓住还是惊住了，那个从小一直臭屁拽拽的嫌他没用的卡卡西竟然说喜欢他！ 这货绝对是个假的！

“带土，我真的很喜欢你。在很多年前就已经很喜欢了，所以……”说到后面卡卡西的声音颤抖起来。是啊，喜欢了带土好多年，一直不敢告白，怕朋友都做不成了。今天他也看到成双成对的同期突然紧张起来，想到也许明年带土也会被人约出去……他真的忍耐不下了。

 可……还是太冲动了，他期待着望着带土的眸子，眼珠黑的像黑夜的宝石，可他却读不出宝石的秘语。

“所以……带土……”紧张的气氛到了极点，带土张了张嘴不知道该说什么，每想到要拒绝卡卡西，心却一阵阵的抽痛。可答应也不是，他现在脑子里乱成了一团浆糊，他是不是喜欢卡卡西他不知道，只是第一次看到他这个样子，除了心惊就是胆颤……

那张日夜思念的唇瓣微启，下嘴角的疤痕更显魅惑，卡卡西甚至都能看见艳红的舌尖。再也顾不了其他，卡卡西印上去夺取双唇，夺取带土甜蜜的气息……

 

带土想起这些总觉得有些对不起卡卡西，那之后卡卡西闻到甜的东西就会头疼，也算是落下了病根，所以对蛋糕也没那么执着了。他托着下巴想了想，跟卡卡西提议：“要不我们去吃炸鸡。”

卡卡西却若有所思的看着他， “带土想吃蛋糕也不是不可以。”脑子里开始想些有的没的。

“是吗？”带土先是很高兴，突然又红起脸。

 “那个……晚上睡觉……再做不行吗……”

 交往了一年，以卡卡西的速度当然是该吃干抹净的都吃干抹净了。每次带土要做个什么事情卡卡西不同意，然后被日了一顿就好了。

所以这次一定也是，可他还想出门玩一玩呢，难得的圣诞节他可不想一整天都宅在家里。卡卡西每次都……那么折腾他，日一顿下来他就下不了床了。

 “可以啊，不过……带土需要带个小玩具。”

 ？？？

 

两人到了店里，点了炸鸡，坐在位子上等待。带土坐在靠墙的位置，坐下时跳了一下，都把服务员小姐姐吓一跳，然后靠在墙上就不敢动了。

餐厅里并不冷，可服务员看着客人穿着厚外套还带着帽子，关切的问他的同伴是不是不舒服。卡卡西坐在带土的旁边，笑着说“没有，谢谢关心。”手却伸进带土的口袋，带土突然抖得更厉害了。

店里的人很多，卡卡西和带土等了好久也没见炸鸡端上桌。

 带土实在撑不住了，只能趴在桌子上，蹭着兜帽转头看着卡卡西，“唔……关，关掉……”

卡卡西感受到带土呼出来的气都是热的，趴在他头侧咬耳朵：“再忍一忍，只要带土忍到回家，我就给你买蛋糕，还有你最爱的红豆糕。”

 带土咬了咬唇，喘着气说：“回……家……回去……”边说边流出口水，眼睛也水汪汪的。

 卡卡西觉得不好，好像玩过头了。手不着痕迹的伸进带土的裤子，顺着两条线摸到屁股缝，那里黏糊糊湿乎乎，如果再放着不管带土就会坏掉了吧。

这时服务员小姐姐端着套餐放到餐桌，卡卡西对她礼貌的微笑，“抱歉，我们外带，麻烦你打包。”

 卡卡西一手拎着食物，一手扶着腿软的带土，快速回到了住处。进了屋灯也没开，两人齐刷刷滚到沙发上紧紧抱住在一起，一晚上都没有分开。

 

 第二天一早，带土醒了后揉揉自己的腰，想着昨天真是亏大了，什么都没捞着就被卡卡西玩的死去活来。不过一大早的人却不见了，带土下了床，才听到厨房有声音，到了餐厅看到餐桌上的大蛋糕和红豆糕，不由自主的嘴角上扬。

 依旧是甜甜的圣诞节呢！

 

end


End file.
